


The Void

by sleepyanarchist



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyanarchist/pseuds/sleepyanarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm willing to write a part 2 if ya'll like this one enough, but originally this is a one-shot.</p></blockquote>





	The Void

A cool breeze ran through the forest; It was the kind of wind you feel before a big storm. The Slenderman was standing in the middle of this forest. 'I didn't think he really existed...' Jeffery thought to himself. The Slenderman sharply tilted his head back and forth twice, and then he bent his back a bit to lean down to Jeff. Tendrils sprouted from his back and soon enclosed him and Jeff in utter darkness.  
"Hey! Where the fuck are we?!" Jeffery stepped back but soon realized there was nothing to step back on. His body felt relaxed like there wasn't any gravity or force of nature impacting it. The darkness was mind boggling, it made Jeff dizzy. The Slenderman could not be seen. He reached into his pocket and grabbed one of his knifes. "Hey no face! Get the fuck over here and make this fight fair!"  
"Nothing is fair when you're fighting against me Jeffery." His voice echoed through the void, but there were no lips to move, no voice to speak those words either, they were more like an idea that crawled into Jeffery's brain and seeped into his very consciousness becoming a figment of his imagination for only a moment before disappearing like a whisper in an empty room.  
The Slenderman walked towards him from some distant area of the void. His heals clicked on the ground as he did so, but there was no ground to be clicked upon, or so Jeffery thought. As he neared Jeff, Jeff was able to see a solid black walkway forming beneath The Slenderman's feet. Slenderman was getting closer and slowly Jeff was pulled to the walkway.  
Once Jeffery was standing directly in front of The Slenderman he tried to attack him. Jeffery was only able to raise his hand before tendrils appeared from the void and wrapped his body in their thick black oozing forms. Soon the tendrils disarmed him and was picked up by them, and raised to face The Slenderman's empty skin. The tendrils soon began to slip under his clothes and softly pull them off.  
"Argh, what the fuck!" Jeffery yelled feeling violated.  
"This is what I do sometimes Jeffery..." he chuckled into Jeff's mind. A tendril began to fill Jeffery's mouth, making him unable to speak. Soon after tendrils began engulfing the entirety of his sex, slicking him and making him tender... in some area's more than others. His throat vibrated a moan that made the tendril that was sinking down his wind pipe quiver. The Slenderman let his head lean back a bit and Jeffery heard him moan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to write a part 2 if ya'll like this one enough, but originally this is a one-shot.


End file.
